A Quiet Moment
by AlliSquish
Summary: In which Darcy just wants to watch a movie, and Loki demands to know what's wrong. One-shot, pure fluffy fluff.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the Marvel Universe or the Avengers- it belongs to Marvel and (Wait for it) Disney. I just wanted some gratuitous Loki/Darcy fluff.**

**A Quiet Moment**

Darcy Lewis had never been much like other girls. Even when she was little, she had preferred spandexed superheroes to sparkly Disney princesses.

So Darcy didn't miss the irony in her relationship with a former supervillain and prince of Asgard.

"You're worried." The aforementioned God of Mischief stated from Darcy's couch.

"Worried? Me? Nah." Darcy perched on the other side, munching away at her fresh popcorn.

"You know you can't lie to me, Darcy." Loki watched as she flipped through stations on her television. Eventually she settled on _The Terminator_.

"Doesn't hurt to try." Darcy quipped, sinking into her overstuffed couch.

"Darcy."

She ignored her couch buddy, instead focusing completely on what Kyle Reese was telling Sarah Connor.

Being mother to the man who saved the world from rampaging robots was much more interesting than explaining what, exactly, was bothering Darcy.

"Darcy Lewis." Darcy munched away at her popcorn, trying desperately to ignore the very tall man who was currently invading her personal bubble.

"The hell, man?" Darcy screeched as her television suddenly went blank. Grabbing the remote, Darcy desperately tried to bring her t.v. back to life.

The screen stayed blank.

Flinging the remote away like unwanted chain mail, Darcy glared over her popcorn bowl.

"What?"

"Darcy," Loki sighed, "Something's wrong. Please, if you would be so kind, tell me." Each word was spoken slowly and with emphasize. He was getting frustrated.

Darcy stared into the bowl, as if the popcorn was whispering her its secrets.

_"Darcy."_

"I'm not Jane!" She blurted, an angry blush over taking her face.

Loki blinked slowly.

"Yes…I know. It's one of the many reasons that I prefer you the most of all these silly Midgardians and SHIELD agents."

"That's not what I mean," Darcy snorted and rolled her eyes, "I meant, I'm nothing _like_ Jane, you know?"

"…Yes, I know...Again-"

Darcy threw a kernel at her couchmate, "I mean, I'm not…_perfect_," Darcy punctuated her point with air quotes, "I'm not super pretty, scarily smart or, fuck, I'm nothing like Natasha or even Pepper!" Darcy's hands became more animate with every word, and her eyes wider with every statement, "The only skill set I have is a knowledge of memes and lolcats!"

"Darcy." Loki sighed, watching as the mortal dearest to him started to hyperventilate, "Are you quiet done?"

Darcy took a few, quick gulps of air before nodding, "Yeah, I'm done. Don't need a paper bag. I think."

"Good," Loki replied, dragging a reluctant Darcy across the couch and into his arms, "Darcy, have I ever shown even the slightest interest in Jane, the Black Widow, or Potts?"

Darcy gave him a very stern look that rather clearly stated, 'Are we really going down this path right now? 'Cause I really don't. Nope. Just want my popcorn and Kyle Reese back, please and thank you.'

Loki had yet to truly understand the on-goings of a Midgardian woman's mind, especially the mind of the one in his arms. So, he tried the next best thing, which oddly enough for the God of Lies, was the truth.

"It is true that, had I not met you, I would most likely have used Jane, Natasha or even Potts to get at the Avengers."

"So you used me instead?" Darcy snapped out of Loki's embrace, jamming the bowl of popcorn between them again.

"Have I used you in any way against your friends, Darcy?"

Darcy paused, rolling the question about in her mind, "Not really…"

"And I have no plans to. Darcy Lewis, you caught my interest in ways no other mortal has, for the simple reason that you are _you_. I have no desire to just use you."

Darcy munched on the popcorn, Loki's admission echoing in her head.

"Now," Loki pulled Darcy against his chest once more, "Will you tell me what has brought these thoughts about?"

"Jane's getting married." Darcy admitted, resting her chin near his collar bone.

"To Thor?" Darcy nodded, knowing that the brothers were still walking on eggshells around each other. "How has this upset you?"

How, indeed.

Darcy shrugged, "Jane's getting every girl's wish, you know?" No, Loki did not, and his expression clearly told Darcy that.

"I mean, she's getting the whole fairy tale princess shebang," Darcy elaborated, "Jane's marrying a prince and the family already loves her, and Jane is totally meant to be a pretty princess. Dude, she _is_ a freaking Disney Princess!"

"Jane marrying my brother and becoming a princess is what's distressing you?" Loki was not at all sure he followed.

"No," Darcy admitted, biting her lip, "It's part of it, though. It's just, it got me thinking," She started playing with the notches in his armor, avoiding Loki's gaze.

"Darcy."

"I wouldn't make a very good princess." The soft words were barely a whisper, but he heard her all the same.

"Well, I didn't make a very good prince, so I suppose we're even there."

Darcy smiled, but still wouldn't look at him.

"You sure you wouldn't rather take Natasha or Pepper home to meet the parents?"

"Is that what this is about?" Darcy's finger's moved from the gold collar to the patterns on his shoulder plates. "I'd much rather you met the All-Father and Mother much rather than Natasha." Loki tugged her hand away from his shoulder, weaving their fingers together, "Though it would be entertaining to see Stark's face if I took Miss Potts to Asgard."

Still, Darcy refused to look up at him, her gaze fixed on the floral pattern of her couch instead. Loki frowned.

"Mother and Father will like you as much as they do Jane. Mother probably more so." Darcy did glance up at that, and Loki continued, "Besides, I love you, Miss Lewis." He kissed her hand for emphasis.

"I'll still make a shitty princess." Darcy breathed, as his mouth left her hand for her neck.

_"Darcy."_ She wasn't sure how he managed to make her name sound like a warning and a prayer.

Her free hand sank into his hair, "But I make a pretty kick-ass minion, though."

The popcorn bowl fell to the floor, long forgotten until the couch's occupants stepped barefoot onto the betrayed kernels.

**A/N:  
**Loki/Darcy fluff ('cause they're my babies~), written for fuckyeahLokiDarcy's prompt over on tumblr- _Fairy Tale._ This didn't turn out quiet like I planned, but I like it. :3 It's pretty much fluff without plot.


End file.
